


Park Jisung the cuddly drunk

by Greywites17



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greywites17/pseuds/Greywites17
Summary: Jisung gets a little drunk and cuddly and jaemin asks you to look after him
Relationships: Park Jisung (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Park Jisung the cuddly drunk

“Nah stuff this” you slam the lid of your computer down and flop backwards onto your bed. Your eyes scan over the countless photos that you taped to the ceiling of your bedroom and you can’t help but smile. “I wonder what Jisung and the boys decided to do tonight” you think to yourself.  
Your boyfriend Jisung’s group NCT Dream had just released their third mini-album and were going out together to celebrate it. 

Your phone suddenly starts to vibrate and Jaemin’s face flashes up on the screen which isn’t odd, it’s not unlike your best friend to call you out of the blue. You push accept and turn the phone on speaker since you just don’t really feel like putting in the effort to hold your phone to your ear. 

“y/n? Are you busy right now” Jaemin’s voice sounded a little panicked.

You start to think about the paper that you were supposed to finish before answering “Nah, not at all. What’s up?”

“Ok well uhm.. we kinda um gave Jisung a bit to drink but uh.. he’s had uh.. a bit much and we were wondering if you could pick him up coz we don’t want him to get in trouble and–“

“Send me the address” you interrupt, sighing as you hang up. “What a bunch of fucking idiots” you mutter to yourself as you pull on your shoes and grab your car keys from the kitchen bench. 

________

You pull into the address Jaemin sent you and park. You hop out of the car and see Jaemin sitting on a bench with Jisung sleeping on his shoulder. You walk over and roll your eyes at Jaemin. 

“Thanks so much Y/n, we’re all really sorry about this” he says shyly. 

You look at Jisung who looked so peaceful and innocent in that moment and sigh. “Just help me get him in the car”

You gently push the hair off his face “Jisung time to go home” you say lightly. 

Slowly he opens his eyes and blinks and nods softly and with Jaemin’s help you walk him over to the car and sit him in the passenger seat. 

“Thanks for calling me” You say to Jaemin as you hop in the driver’s seat and turn on the ignition. 

You pull out and start to drive but you don’t get far before you’re stuck at a red light. You look at Jisung to see he’s fallen asleep again, his head leaning against the window, his pink-brown hair in his eyes. There is rarely a time when he doesn’t look beautiful. 

________

You park the car in the parking space below the apartment building and turn to Jisung again. You reach out and touch his hand to wake him. He turns to look at you. 

“Where are we” he asks softly. 

“In your apartment building” you reply.

He nods in understanding and shakes the hair out of his eyes while pulling up the hood of his hoodie. You both hop out of the car and walk to the elevator. 

You walk inside the elevator with Jisung in tow behind you. You click the button marked “24” and wait. Suddenly you feel Jisung’s hands around your waist, pulling you back into him. 

“You okay Jisung?” you ask. 

He rests his chin on your shoulder and you feel him smile. 

“Very” he replies. Softly he kisses your neck, sending butterflies shooting through your stomach. 

“You know” Jisung says, “I’m very lucky to have you” 

You shake your head, smiling and lean against him a little more. 

“I love you y/n, you know that right?” he says before kissing your neck once more, then kissing you lightly on the cheek. 

The elevator doors open and you take Jisung’s hand and lead him to his apartment. He passes you his key card and you enter. You walk him to his bedroom and lie him down in the bed. You lean in and peck him gently on the lips and say “Good Night” and you start to walk out of the room. 

“Y/n? Where are you going?” 

“Home?” 

Jisung sits up and smiles shyly.

“Could you maybe stay?”

You smile and move to sit on the edge of the bed. Jisung smiles back and places his hand on yours. He slowly moves his hands to your waist and pulls you beside him. You lie your head on his chest and smile as he gently runs his fingers through your hair. 

“Y/n” he murmurs softly, “Thank you, I love you” You look up and him and smile. Slowly Jisung leans down and presses a kiss to your lips. Your heart flutters, it’s amazing that even after all this time your heart will still flutter in moments like this. 

“I love you too Jisung” you say as you break off the kiss and look into his big milky-brown eyes. Jisung gazes down on you, a cute little smirk on his face as he gently touches his lips to yours. You gently run your hand up his chest as you kiss him, you feel him beginning to smile against your lips as you do. 

Slowly you break off the kiss and both of you move into a lying down position. You snuggle into him and rest your head on his arm, tracing random shapes with your fingers on his chest sleepily. Jisung lightly kisses your forehead

“Goodnight y/n”

“Goodnight jisung”

**Author's Note:**

> its a bit rushed but oh well, let me know if you want me to write more like this


End file.
